initiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Starter Guide
Introduction Welcome to Initium! This is a quick guide for after you've read: * Mechanics : How the game itself works. * Quickstart: The in game start page, which explains some of the basics. * Staub's FAQ Guide : For commonly asked questions * abcdl's Walkthrough : A''nother player guide, can be read later for step by step tutorial of the beginning'' * Initium Community Map : The current world map. This is updated regularly by the players Although these resources are optional, if you skipped them you may have some trouble understanding certain parts of this guide - reading first can save a lot of dying and restarting. This guide is written by Vocandin, and as the game changes, some info may get outdated, but I will make sure the guide gets updated on at least any crucial points. The Guide Part 1: Understanding where you are You start up in the city of Aera, you don't level up but increase your Stats, which are 5/5/5 (Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence). You have no gold or items, and only paths readily available are Aera Countryside, Town Hall and Inn. Part 2: Gearing up Click the "Nearby Items" button, there a lot of items can be found, mostly Small Wooden Club, if possible try to pick some armor as well. The "nearby items"-screen is divided in two: The left side is your inventory, the right side is the locations inventory - basically whats lying on the ground. To pick up items, click on the arrow next to your wanted item pointing from the right to the left. Make sure you meet the strength requirement for it, leather armor most of the times has 5 or less for requirement. Try to keep dexterity penalty low, a good guidelines is: * Head, Hands, Feet 3% or less * Chest, Legs 10% or less * Weapons/ Shields 4% or less These are the limit for general gear, of course it has exceptions but follow these as a general rule. If possible, pick up Leather Armor and Cloak and Heavy Mace which are a very good item for starters (It requires slightly more than 5 strength, which means it will take a couple fights to be able to equip it) You want one item on each slot always, otherwise any hit will deal full damage. Click on the little bag icon on top right or press "i" to open Inventory. There items picked up can be found and equipped. Part 3: Exploring After gearing up, head to Aera Countryside and press "e" to explore, exploring will find you monsters, new areas, old combat sites and destroyed camps. You should probably ignore the latter two, although old combat sites (where the monster is damaged for example) could be a result of a player dying, so that means extra loot if you beat it. Part 4: Fighting Chances are you found a Troll, if it's a Trifelinikis or Orc Scout please run from it, as they are too strong. You can attack with the hand you got a weapon equipped, if you have a Shield or no weapon, it will show as "bare handed". Each attack results in a counter attack, please go to Combat to learn further. Also each attempt to attack increases all 3 of your stats, that means even misses or blocked hits counts. If your HP gets to half, running from the battle should be on your mind, if it gets to 1/3 it's definitely not worth the gamble, just run, heal (read next step) and try again.(You can go back to old sites by clicking "show hidden paths") When the monster reaches 0 HP, you can then loot whatever it had: Gold and Items. After done, press "f" to forget the combat site (this deletes the link and helps not cluster your paths list, be aware once done you can't go back to it). Part 5: Healing You probably got hurt on that fight, if the HP is below half it's highly suggested to heal. Healing can be done in: Houses, Inn, Camps and a few permanent resting points scattered on the map. The closest available is back in Aera, the Inn, go inside and press Rest, each hp lost equals to 1 second wait. Healing inside houses grants the Well Rested buff, which increases strength for a few minutes. Part 6: Rinse repeat Now repeat those steps until you feel both comfortable with the game and get strength up to 6.5, this will allow better items to be equipped. Part 7: Better gear After finishing with last step, get the gold and try finding better gear, both on the floor or in the market of Aera, optimal gear to look for would be: Helm of the Troll King, Scale Mail and Scale Leggings or Half-Plate, Mithril Shirt or Snakeskin Shirt, Hardened Leather Gloves, Plated Greaves and Orc Shaman Staff. All those can be bought for less than 5.000 gold total. The order of importance of an item stats is: Block Chance/ Dexterity Penalty > Damage Reduction > Dura. The amount of damage it blocks for each damage types varies according to what you will fight. All those items listed cover pretty much any low to mid level monster. Part 8: Farming gold and buying a house You probably couldn't afford all that gear at once, but with at least a decent armor or a bit of caution you can farm on the High Road. Looking on the map (press "m") it's 2 areas away from Aera. After arriving, kill Thief for decent gold (avg 200) and leather gear in case you lack any item slot yet. Aim to get 2.000 gold and head straight back to Aera Town Hall, and buy a house. Leave the Town Hall and a link to the house will appear. Be careful, sharing the house link with others grants them access to it forever. This can also happen if you're the leader of a party and you go to your house; anyone who enters the house in your party will always be able to enter it at any time, forever. Also if you are not premium, make sure to save that link so if you die you can go back to it, as getting killed makes you forget all paths. Make sure you also grab a Small Chest, which is the most common gold storing item, drop it on your house floor and deposit the quantity of gold you'd like to keep safe. Part 9: That's it! You concluded all the basics, you probably are well geared and with decent stats and a house. From here you can follow many paths to set up your next goal. I suggest getting these universal items, these will be used on most encounters and still work effectively: * Head: Ornate Orcish Helmet or the second best Helm of the Troll King * Shirt: Mithril Chain Shirt * Arms: Nomad Bracers or the second best Gauntlets * Feet: Plated Greaves * Weapons: ** Bludgeoning: Orc Shaman Staff or one handed alternatives Light Mace of the Troll King and Warhammer ** Piercing: Double Headed Spear, Heavy Crossbow or one handed alternative Rapier ** Slashing: You should just use Orc Shaman Staff for anything that isn't a Protector, but if you really want... Assassin's Blade is the best farmable slash weapon. I will list a few extras: Farm gold You can now head either to further on High Road and farm Brigand or go to the best place for gold which is Charred Cavern, followed by Drake Cave, make sure to have all that gear I listed equipped, dragons are no joke for an unprepared traveller. Brigands drop avg 300 gold, and Young Green Dragons can drop UP TO 3.500 GOLD from experience. Farm better items A good place to farm for better items is Black Mountain, but to head there it's advised to have Macuahuitl, those weapons deal mixed damage, and that means it will always hit the weak spot on the Black Guard. You can find those at the Temple Ruins. Also upon arriving, loot a Full-Plate from the floor, if possible one with 10% or less of dexterity penalty. Avoid Longsword, which is a horrible weapon, you can sell it to others as people like them anyway. Beat the Troll King Troll King is a boss on the end of the Troll Cave, to reach him you need to find hundreds of Troll, because that area is an instance, that means if you don't move quickly enough to next area, reinforcements arrive, sending you back to the entrance. The respawn on it is every 2 hours, so it can be quite hard to find it there. The rewards are a very good shirt, Mithril Chain Shirt a solid Light Mace of the Troll King, the very good starter Helm of the Troll King and up to 20k Gold. It's highly recommended to use Orc Shaman Staff and Full-Plate as the king does bludgeoning damage and is also weak to it. Explore around Just go exploring around trying to find new areas, maybe you find a fun spot to farm or a cool monster to see. You can press "m" to find a the map for an idea of where you can go. Drink Yes, drink, head to the Inn and get Drunk, it gets hard to talk while drunk and your accuracy will surely take a hit. Become premium Premium has a lot of features, but nothing game breaking so don't take this as P2W approach at all, it's completely the opposite. Check your in-game profile to find out more about it. Guide to Bosses Now that boss mechanics are being changed from timed spawns to small chance of find in certain areas, it's much more accessible to players, you can check this guide for tips on every boss (in progress). Category:Guides